Star Butterfly's Future
by Windrises
Summary: Star Butterfly has some difficulties concerning her future. Marco tries to help her, while Toffee attempts to make things worse.
1. Star Butterfly's Nightmare

Note: Star vs. the Forces of Evil is a Disney animated show that was created by Daron Nefcy.

Star Butterfly was doing her daily hopping, around her bedroom in Mewni, while thinking about how much her life had changed. She used to live in the kingdom and accidentally create chaos. Because of that, she was sent to Earth, met up with Marco Diaz, and caused other types of chaos. After a few years of antics on Earth, Star was back in Mewni.

Star's constantly changing life made her wonder what her future is going to be like. Considering that chaos seemed to always be a part of her life, it was safe to assume that she wasn't going to have a normal future. The big thing that Star wanted to know was if her future would be good or not. Star put her hand on her chin, while trying to think of a way she could find out her future. She had been banned from fortune tellers, so she couldn't visit any fortune teller that knew about how many crystal balls she accidentally broke.

After a few minutes of thinking, Star figured she could ask Glossaryck about it. After all, he was the living being in her book of magical spells. She figured he would know everything about her future. She opened her spell book and said, "Hi Glossaryck."

Glossaryck yawned. He had a tired look on his face, while asking, "What do you want?"

Star said, "I want to know my future."

Glossaryck replied, "Too bad."

Star folded her arms and said, "You're supposed to help me."

Glossaryck replied, "Yes, but I can't help you with impossible tasks. It's not possible to know the future."

Star asked, "Can't you at least give me a few hints or some educated guesses? I'm eager to know what my future's like."

Glossaryck yawned again and replied, "I hope my future involves more sleeping."

Star looked at her bedroom clock and said, "It's only 7:30 p.m."

Glossaryck replied, "Star, if you spend your time searching for the future, the future's going to be gone before you know it, just like how my nap time's going to be gone before I -" He started sleeping.

A few hours later, Star got into bed and started dreaming. Her dream was about the future.

Star's Dream:

The Mewni castle was partially wrecked and all of the castle's guards had been defeated. Star looked around and saw citizens running away. Everybody looked either tired or scared. She pointed her wand at random places and asked, "What's going on?"

Star looked around and saw Toffee. Toffee was standing around, looking dignified and smug. He said, "Greetings, former Princess of Mewni."

Star asked, "What are you talking about?"

Toffee started walking closer to her, while saying, "I took over Mewni. I've always disliked that kingdom."

Star asked, "You want to rule a place you hate? That would be like if I tried to become the Principal of my school."

Toffee replied, "I hate Mewni and what its citizens stand for. For too long, they have a biased hatred for monsters, like myself."

Star responded, "I admit they've been unfairly treated, but there's a big difference between you and the other monsters. They've earned sympathy and respect, but you've earned the hatred you've gained."

Toffee kept walking to Star, while saying, "You could say that's fair. After all, I'm not exactly a nice guy. However, I am going to be the one in charge."

Star pointed her wand at him and sternly said, "You're going down."

Toffee grabbed Star's wand and smashed it in half. He said, "Surprise!" He did a villainous laugh.

Star replied, "I'm still going to try to stop you."

Toffee blasted her to the ground and responded, "The Butterfly family will never fly away from me, again. Your kingdom has been clipped away."

Flying Pony Princess Head flew up to him and angrily said, "Stay away from Star or you're going to face my wrath." Toffee didn't take Pony Head seriously, so he blasted her to the ground. He grabbed Star Butterfly and said, "Farewell."

Star woke up and was thankful that the dream wasn't real. However, the dream scared and it was hard to get over such an intimidating dream.

The next morning, Marco Diaz knocked on Star's bedroom door. Star was scared, so she grabbed her wand and was prepared to blast any intruders. Star asked, "Who's at the door?"

Marco said, "Marco Diaz, your squire."

Star was still scared, but she said, "You can come in."

Marco replied, "Okay then." He went inside and saw that Star was pointing her wand at him. He stuck his hands in the air and nervously asked, "What's up?"

Star sighed and said, "I had a scary dream."

Marco asked, "What happened?"

Star said, "I've been thinking a lot about my future, which led to me having a bad future dream. In my dream, Toffee took over Mewni and he was about to get rid of me."

Marco patted Star's shoulder and replied, "Don't worry about that. If Toffee ever came back, took over the kingdom, and tried to get rid of you, I'd swoop in and save you. I'd be like a knight in shining armor."

Star responded, "No offense Marco, but you're a squire in shining dry cleaning. You have the determination to fight the forces of evil, but I don't know if you have the fighting skills."

Marco sighed and said, "You might be right about that. If Toffee ever came back, you'd probably be saving me."

Star nudged Marco and replied, "Maybe not. Maybe we'd combine my wand powers and your karate skills. We could stop Toffee together, if we ever had a need to."

Marco smiled and responded, "Sounds good. So, you're gotten over that nightmare?"

Star spoke in a more optimistic tone, while saying, "I think I have. Thank you for brightening the mood."

Marco replied, "That's what squires are for."

Several hours later, Star went into her bed and started having another dream.

Star's Dream:

Toffee was about to walk into the kingdom. The guards fought him, but he blasted them to the ground. He had his hand on the castle's doorknob, when Star showed up and blasted him. Toffee had a shocked look on his face, while asking, "What's going on?"

Star faced him and said, "I'm not going to let you take the kingdom."

Toffee stuck his hands in front of her and calmly replied, "There's a calm, responsible way of solving things. After all, you don't know that I was trying to take the kingdom. Before you attacked, all I had done was walk to the kingdom door."

Star responded, "But you blasted the guards."

Toffee lied, "They were attacking me first. This was a classic case of self-defense. You were jumping to conclusions, without a single bit of solid evidence. Your behavior is understandable, considering how young you are. However, that type of gullible judgments is going to lead to a difficult future, don't you think?"

Star thought about it and replied, "I guess so."

Toffee started blasting Star, while saying, "I'm the king of tricking people. You were so easily fooled by my lies, that I was able to give you a sneak attack."

Star tried to blast Toffee back, but his powers were more impressive. He blasted her to the ground. Star nervously asked, "What am I supposed to do?"

Toffee gently said, "Just give up."

Marco showed up and said, "I'm going to save her and stop the evil lawyer."

Toffee replied, "I'm not a lawyer and you're a weak fool."

Marco proudly responded, "I'm good at doing karate stuff."

Toffee had a smug smile on his face, while saying, "Jeremy is superior."

Marco asked, "How do you know who Jeremy is?"

Toffee said, "He's powerful and rich enough, to be known in any galaxy. You're barely even known in your own dimension." Marco started doing karate kicks, but Toffee kicked Marco to the ground.

Marco landed near Star. He looked at her and said, "I failed to be the big hero."

Star replied, "That's why we need to work together. On our own, we both have quality powers, but our partnership is what gives us the power to stop the forces of evil."

Marco responded, "Then let's team up." Star and Marco shook hands and started running up to Toffee.

Toffee said, "I'm going to get rid of you and become Mewni's King."

Star confidently replied, "That isn't going to be your future." She started blasting Toffee.

Marco said, "The future is going to involve justice, not evil villains." He started karate kicking Toffee.

Toffee managed to fight them off for a while, but it became too hard to fight both of them. After the fight was over, the villainous lizard passed out.

Marco looked at Star and said, "Thank you for being such a good hero."

Star smiled and replied, "We were both equally helpful, so you deserve the same amount of credit."

Marco gently held onto Star's hand, while saying, "You did more than save Mewni from Toffee. You saved my heart from loneliness."

Star blushed and replied, "You did the same for me. We are each other's knight in shining armor." They stared into each other's eyes.

Star and Marco were about to kiss each other, but Star woke up. She liked this dream a lot more than the previous night's dream, but she was disappointed about the abrupt ending.

The next morning, Marco knocked on Star's bedroom door. Star said, "Feel free to come in."

Marco walked inside and was thankful that Star wasn't threatening to blast him, this time. He asked, "How was your rest?"

Star said, "A lot better than the other's night rest."

Marco replied, "I'm glad to hear that."

Star shyly said, "In last night's dream, we defeated Toffee, together."

Marco replied, "Sounds like an awesome dream."

Star sounded even more shy, while saying, "Yeah, but I woke up before the ending. I was disappointed about not experiencing thee dream's happy ending."

Marco replied, "Then you should make that dream a reality."

Star smiled and kissed Marco. She said, "I made my dream a reality."

Marco held Star's hand, while saying, "Sounds like we wanted the same dream to come true." Star hugged Marco, knowing that she was going to have a good future.


	2. Can Star Be The Big Hero?

Star Butterfly started using her wand to make a unicorn appear in the house. She jumped on the unicorn and said, "It's time." She started riding the unicorn around the living room.

Marco Diaz saw Star riding a unicorn in the house, so he nervously asked, "What are you doing?"

Star calmly explained, "I'm practicing my future career."

Marco asked, "Is your future career wrecking people's houses?"

Star said, "No, but that sounds like a great idea for a Bob the builder villain." She started riding into the unicorn while saying, "I want to become a unicorn tamer."

Marco asked, "Unicorn tamer? That's not a real thing."

Star replied, "If something that you want doesn't exist, make it a reality."

Marco folded his arms and responded, "Nice saying, but it doesn't apply to this situation. You can't have a unicorn in the house."

Star was disappointed. She got off of the unicorn and sent the unicorn back to Mewni. She said, "I was just hoping that I could get a job involving chaotic unicorn chases."

Marco replied, "That's random and weird."

Star said, "I'm Star Butterfly, the princess of random and weird things."

Marco asked, "Isn't your future job going to be being the Queen of Mewni?"

Star felt repulsed at the thought of becoming the Queen. She stuck her tongue and said, "What a yucky sounding job. I want nothing to do with the kingdom of Mewni."

Glossaryck walked up to Star and said, "The kingdom of Mewni wants you to pay them a visit. It sounded boring, but important, which summarizes your kingdom pretty well."

Star replied, "Oh, come on!" Star reluctantly started heading back to Mewni.

A few minutes later, Star arrived at the kingdom. The High Commission were having a meeting. She saw the usual members, but she also saw an unpleasant surprise: Toffee! Star was confused why one of her arch-enemies was there. Star looked at the council and asked, "What's going on?"

Toffee walked up to Star and said, "I've been explaining to the board about what a parasite of a person you are. You're annoying, childish, immature, and have a complete lack of common sense. You're not the type of person that should ever run Mewni."

Star had a relieved look on her face while saying, "Thank goodness. I want nothing to do with this place."

Toffee raised his eyebrows in confusion. He looked at Star and asked, "What are you talking about? You're supposed to be upset about me taking your future job away from you. You're supposed to be mad. Scream in anger. I want to see you be unhappy."

Star had a smug smile on her face while saying, "You didn't make me mad. You made my day, not to mention my future life. Being the Queen of Mewni would be so boring. Plus, this kingdom is full of snobby, judgmental jerks." She looked at the council and said, "I'm sorry." The High Commission frowned at Star.

Toffee straightened his tie while saying, "It appears that you've gotten what you want, but that's not what I want you to get." He walked out.

Toffee went back to his lair. He spent several minutes trying to think of a way to get revenge on Star. An evil idea popped into his head. He said, "Since Star seems to only care about her Earth home, I'll bring trouble to Earth." He did an evil laugh.

The next day, Star was doing a victory dance around the living room. Marco said, "It seems no matter what you do, there's always going to be chaotic movements."

Star replied, "Come on. Don't be such a rule lover. I have the best of news."

Marco asked, "What is it?"

Star had an excited look on her face while saying, "I don't have to be the Queen. Toffee convinced them that I'd be a terrible leader."

Marco asked, "Toffee convinced them? That's a bad sign?"

Star had a look of confidence while saying, "There doesn't seem to be anything worth getting scared about. In fact, this should be a time for celebration." She made a unicorn appear in the house and she was getting ride to ride it.

Marco sternly replied, "No unicorns in the house."

Star sent the unicorn back to Mewni and said, "Fine, but I'm going to be a unicorn tamer."

Suddenly, the house started getting off the ground and slowly started moving up. Marco asked, "Are you the one doing this?"

Star said, "It's not me. I don't know what's going on."

Marco's parents were also surprised to be in a house that was being lifted up, but they seemed to be enjoying it more. Mr. Diaz said, "Hi kids. Who knew our house can fly?"

Marco replied, "It can't fly."

Mrs. Diaz responded, "Our current gravity would disagree."

Toffee calmly appeared out of a portal and into the house. He said, "Greetings Star and Marco."

Mr. and Mrs. Diaz had never seen Toffee before, so they didn't know who he was. Mr. Diaz asked, "Who are you?"

Toffee shook hands with Marco's parents while saying, "I'm Toffee, professional defender of monsters' rights."

Mrs. Diaz replied, "You're so well spoken and sharply dressed."

Star pointed her wand at Toffee and asked, "What are you up to?"

Toffee said, "Getting revenge. I used a spell to make your house go up in the air."

Star replied, "But if we keep going into the air, we'll go to a place where there's nowhere to breathe." She paused and asked, "Are you trying to put an end to me?"

Toffee had an evil smile on his face while saying, "Surprise!"

Star asked, "How am I supposed to get down?"

Toffee answered, "If you found the right spell, you might get down. However, I have no confidence in you." He used a portal to leave.

Star looked over at Marco and asked, "What am I supposed to do?"

Marco replied, "Toffee may be crafty, but he's not clever. He told you a way to defeat this problem. You just need to think of this spell."

Star responded, "I can't do that. I would need to find the right spell. It's hard to work on finding a spell when I'm hanging in the sky. Plus, I don't think I have what it takes."

Marco said, "Star, you may not have what it takes to be a Queen or a normal house guest, but what you can be is a hero. I believe in you."

Star smiled at Marco and said, "Glossaryck!"

Glossaryck appeared and replied, "Greetings Star. Having a floating house is a progressive change."

Star sighed and said, "I'm trying to make the house go back to the ground."

Glossaryck replied, "That's the opposite of progressive. Get with the times."

Star said, "I need to learn the spell that'll make the house go back to the ground."

Glossaryck replied, "Page 2015."

Star asked, "How do you have that memorized?"

Glossaryck said, "Memorizing the spell book is more interesting than any of the lovey dovey nonsense you read."

Star frowned at Glossaryck and started searching for page 2015. She got to the page and was nervous about trying out the spell. If the spell didn't work correctly, she and the others would have a nasty fall. However, she decided to believe in herself and be the big hero. She used her wand to make the spell a reality. She used her mind to concentrate really hard. The house gently landed on the ground. A few household items fell to the ground and got broken apart, but it was a small loss.

Marco hugged Star and said, "You turned out to be quite the hero."

Star replied, "Thank you."

Glossaryck responded, "I'm not one to regularly give out compliments, but that wasn't badly done."

Star asked, "Not badly done? You could of said something more eloquent, like great job or you're such a good hero."

Glossaryck replied, "Eh, compliments are about as bland as the words in your book report." He chuckled and went back into the spell book.

Marco looked at Star and said, "Wether or not you become a Queen is your choice, but I think you'd be a heroic leader."

Star replied, "Thank you Marco. I don't know if I'll be a Queen or unicorn tamer, but I do plan on being a hero." Star started looking forward to her future life. She was planning on being a big hero as well as being as delightfully chaotic as possible.

Meanwhile, Toffee went back to his lair and said, "Star has managed to foil my plans more times than she should ever be able to. Her future is going to involve facing my wrath." He did a villainous sounding laugh.


	3. Mewni's Future Ruler

Star Butterfly had dealt with a rough week. Queen Eclipsa's ex-husband, Globgor, was revealed to have been defeated by the Moon kingdom's guards. Star finally was able to convince the High Commission that they had been unfairly harsh and biased towards monsters. She thought that she had ended trouble, but she was unaware that deeper trouble was on the way.

Star Butterfly was about to walk into her family's kingdom, but she saw Toffee stepping out of the kingdom. Star pointed her wand at him and asked, "What are you up to?"

Toffee gently said, "There's no need for any trouble. I just finished a meeting with the High Commission."

Star asked, "What?" She was really scared and confused. She took a long pause and asked, "What were you and the High Commission talking about?"

Toffee replied, "We were talking about who should take over as the ruler of Mewni."

Star responded, "That's going to be. My parents are the current rulers and I'm their only child, so I'm going to be the future queen."

Toffee paced around Star while saying, "That's what was originally planned. However, the High Commission feels that you might not have what it takes to be the ruler."

Star replied, "But I'm the heir."

Toffee explained, "Star, being a ruler requires more than being related to royalty. You have to be talented, smart, and you have to have strong leadership skills. Frankly, you have posses zero out of the three previously mentioned things."

Star stubbornly said, "I highly disagree with that."

Toffee asked, "What are you talented at?"

Star thought about it and said, "I'm great at making flying puppies come out of my wand."

Toffee replied, "Cute, but not exactly something a future queen would do. How good are your grades?"

Star felt a little embarrassed while saying, "A lot of C letter grades and I got a D in math."

Toffee asked, "Do you have any leadership skills?"

Star thought about it and said, "I'm the leader of fun parties."

Toffee replied, "Star, you could never lead the kingdom and your young age doesn't excuse your immature behavior."

Star had drool and glitter coming down her face while saying, "I'm the opposite of immature."

Toffee replied, "I suggested that the High Commission elect me as their leader."

Star responded, "But you're a monster and they have had biased feelings against monsters for centuries."

Toffee had a smug smile on his charming, but devious face while saying, "You convincing the board that monsters deserve a fair chance convinced the board to give me a chance."

Star replied, "Monsters deserve a fair shot, but you're evil."

Toffee responded, "Wether or not that's true isn't important. I've shown off my dedication to being a leader and to protecting others. I may lack your morals, but I have the seriousness for this job that you could never gain."

Star said, "Toffee, you must of hypnotized the High Commission."

Toffee replied, "I didn't do such a thing. However, I have no problem with corrupting my arch-enemy's mind."

Star was confused, so she asked, "What do you mean?"

Toffee grabbed a spell out of his jacket and threw used it on Star. He said, "That spell won't drive you crazy. It'll make you crazy. You'll start saying and doing things that are weirder than anything that you've ever done. When the board sees you, they'll consider you unfit to the rule the kingdom."

Star tried to fight the spell out of her brain, but it wasn't working. She said, "This spell is driving me crazy. I feel tempted to ride on a flying lamp while throwing bags of tree bark at people passing by." Toffee did an evil smile and walked away.

Star tried to resist the urges from Toffee's spell, but the spell was getting the upper hand. Star used her wand to turn a normal lamp into a flying lamp. She rode around on the lamp. She used the wand to break random trees apart. She collected random bits of tree bark. She threw it at the guards while saying, "I'm the Princess of trees."

The guards were used to Star being eccentric, but this behavior was far weirder than anything that the've seen before. One of the guards gently asked, "Are you okay?"

Star used her wand to turn the guards' weapons into tree branches. She talked in a goofy voice while saying, "Fight each other."

One of the guards asked, "What do you mean?"

Star said, "I wanna watch people use tree parts to beat each other, so get to it or I'll tell my parents to replace you with more interesting guards." The guards were scared about losing their jobs, so they started hitting each other with tree branches. Star burst into a chaotic sounding laughter while watching the fight. She fell to the ground while laughing. Her common sense briefly shined out. She realized that if her parents saw her doing this goofy stuff, she'd get in trouble and lower her chances of becoming Mewni's future ruler. She used a pair of dimensional scissors to go back to the human world. She was unaware that Toffee had bribed one of the guards to record the fight.

Star landed in the human world. She was trying to fight her goofy temptations, but she was really struggling with that problem. She walked around and saw a cat nearby. Star used her wand to make the cat have a voice.

The cat said, "Wowsers, I have a voice."

Star patted on the head and replied, "Eric Roberts would be thrilled to know about that."

Star bumped into a mailman. She used her wand to turn the mail into adorable unicorns. The unicorns went out of the mailbag and started hopping around the city. The mailman said, "I could lose my job for this."

Star replied, "Then get a more interesting job." The crazy princess went around and did a bunch of random stunts and pranks around the city.

A half hour later Star arrived at Marco Diaz's house. Marco opened the door and said, "Hi Star. What's going on?"

Star fought off her crazy urges long enough to explain to Marco what was going on. She was so exhausted from all the antics the spell was pressuring her to do. She fell onto the house's living room floor and passed out. Marco gently picked her up and put her on her bed.

The next day Toffee had a second meeting with the High Commission. He calmly walked around the room while saying, "Thank you agreeing to let me have another meeting with you. I assure you all that there's an important purpose for this get together. Your beloved Star has had her sanity slipping. I have evidence of this." He played the video of Star riding on a flying lamp and pressuring the guards to beat each other up with tree branches. The High Commission was horrified to see this. They thought that Star had lost her marbles.

A few hours later Star woke up from her nap. However, getting hours of sleep gave her energy for more craziness. She jumped out of her bedroom and turned the pictures in the hallway into art paintings that had legs. The paintings ran out of the house. Star ran into the living room and turned one of the chairs into a toast loving rabbit.

Marco was in the kitchen and was eating a piece of the toast, but the rabbit hopped up and took the toast. The rabbit said, "I'll go to every grocery store in the city and take their toast." The rabbit did an evil laugh and hopped out. Marco was weirded out.

Marco went to the living room and saw Star turning random household objects into crazy things. Marco used his karate skills to karate kick Star's wand out of her hands.

Star had a goofy smile while saying, "Hi Marco. How's it going?"

Marco nervously replied, "Star, you need to work harder to resist these crazy urges of yours."

Star said, "The crazier, the better." She did a crazy sounding laugh.

Marco held Star's hand while saying, "Star, I know that you're stronger than Toffee's spell. It's not too late to snap out of it and prove to the High Commission that you'd be a way better leader than Toffee."

Star said, "Marco, I'm losing my mind. I keep trying to not be a maniac, but nothing's managed to make me come back to reality."

Marco thought about what he could do to help Star. He said, "I think that me surprising you could make your brain ignore the spell."

Star replied, "Come on. There's nothing that you can do that could surprise me enough to make me forget Toffee's spell." Marco grabbed Star and kissed her on the lips. Star's urge to do random and chaotic things stopped. She zoned out and stared at Marco. She asked, "Why would you do that?"

Marco said, "To make your brain forget about Toffee's spell. Also, because it's something I've wanted to do for a while."

Star blushed and replied, "Aww, that's so sweet that I don't even remember what I've been doing for the past few days."

Marco explained, "Well, you were driven crazy by Toffee's spell. You slept for thirty five hours in a row and did more crazy stuff, until I kissed you."

Star thought about it and asked, "Does that mean that our love for each other is stronger than Toffee's spell?"

Marco answered, "I guess so." Star and Marco blushed at each other.

Star said, "This is one of the most preciously adorable moments of my life, but we have a more important problem to deal with. We have to convince the High Commission that I'm not crazy."

One of the Mewni kingdom's guards walked in and said, "I can take care of that."

Star said, "Huh?"

Marco explained, "While you were taking a nap, I hired this guard to get evidence of Toffee framing you."

The guard handed Marco a piece of paper and said, "This is a secret page from Toffee's diary. It explains his plans." He got out a VHS and said, "The kingdom has a camera that records what happens outside the kingdom. I was able to get footage of Toffee spraying Star with the spell that drove her crazy."

Marco replied, "Thank you."

Star said, "It seems like we the evidence that's needed to make sure that Toffee doesn't become the future ruler of Mewni."

A few hours later Star and Marco had a meeting with the High Commission. They showed them the diary page and the VHS.

Omnitraxus Prime said, "It appears that Star's theory about monsters deserving a chance is correct, but Toffee's a major exception." Toffee facepalmed.

Hekapoo said, "It seems like Star might have what it takes to be the ruler. She seems to have a better understanding on unbiasedness than the rest of us."

Toffee didn't want to appear like a sore loser, so he shook Star's hand and said, "Congrats." The charismatic, but morally flawed lizard snuck away before the guards got a chance to arrest him.

Star said, "It seems like I'm becoming closer to what a future ruler should be."

Hekapoo replied, "You have almost everything. Of course, you'll need a future king too."

Star said, "I probably know who that'll be." Star winked at Marco. Marco blushed.

Toffee started heading back to his evil lair while saying, "Eventually, the Butterfly will be gone and I'll take over." He did an evil laugh. However, the future he was describing never has and never will happen, thanks to Star Butterfly, Mewni's future queen.


	4. Distracted Star

Star Butterfly had, once again, defeated her arch-enemy, Toffee. The evil lizard laid on the ground while Star did a victory dance. Star said, "I totally did it. I'm the big hero."

Toffee started getting up while asking, "Big hero? Do you really think that you're going to keep winning?"

Star had a confident smile on her face while saying, "Well, I defeated you and it seems like you never win these fights. In other words, I rock and you're an evil loser."

Toffee had a menacing look on his face while saying, "How dare you mock my greatness. I will return and I'll defeat you next time. You and your loved ones will suffer the mighty wrath of me!"

Star ignored Toffee and replied, "Whatever dude. Can't you just go back to being a lawyer?" Toffee frowned at Star. He tried to hit Star, but she used her wand to knock him to the ground. Star started heading back to the human world.

Star went back to her house and told Marco Diaz about her latest adventure. She said, "It was such a fun event. There was tons of action and laser blasters. You should of been there."

Marco asked, "How come I wasn't there?"

Star said, "I was going to text you to come, but I forgot what your phone number was."

Marco asked, "Aren't I at the top of your contacts list?"

Star said, "Sheesh Marco, talk about an ego." Marco frowned. Star giggled and said, "Don't worry. You're very high on my contacts list. Hang on. I'll prove it to you by finding your number." She searched through her contacts. Janna was first, followed by Flying Pony Princess Head, Tom, Oskar, Eclipsa, and a few people that Star barely knew. She said, "Wow, I have no idea where you are on my contacts list, but it seems like you're low on the list."

Marco sarcastically replied, "Wow, how touching."

Star patted Marco on the shoulder and said, "Come on Marco. You know that you're my best friend."

Marco replied, "Your phone doesn't seem to think so." Marco looked at Star's contact list and saw that Lelouch Lamperouge, from Code Geass, was on her contact list. He asked, "You have some other show's main character, that you've never met, higher on your contact list than me?"

Star nervously laughed and said, "Yeah, he texts me when a new fanfic is made about him, so that I have something to cringe and make fun of."

Marco tried to change the subject by asking, "So, Toffee's been defeated?"

Star answered, "Totally dude. He aint coming back."

Marco tried to warn Star by saying, "You should be prepared though. He may come back for a sneak attack."

Star replied, "Yeah right. There's no way that the lizard's coming back."

Meanwhile, Toffee went to Ludo's new hideout and knocked on the door. Ludo opened the door and was mad to see Toffee. He angrily asked, "What do you want from me?"

Toffee gently shook Ludo's hand and said, "Greetings old friend."

Ludo angrily asked, "Old friend? You made my sidekicks betray me and you took over my castle."

Toffee replied, "Water under the bridge." He started drinking a glass of water while saying, "We have a new mission."

Ludo asked, "Do you think that I would ever work for you again? You treated me like garbage and I'll let you know that I am not garbage. You can throw me away as many times as you want, but I'll always be recycled and return."

Toffee replied, "I don't understand your garbage metaphor, but that's not relevant right now. Our topic of concern is getting the wand away from Star Butterfly."

Ludo asked, "How are we supposed to do that?"

Toffee grabbed Ludo and said, "Let me make the ideas and I can guarantee that Star will lose her wand. If you disobey me, I'll treat you worse than garbage."

Ludo replied, "Very well then."

The next day Star was at school. She was bored during reading class, so she started reading a book of magic spells. Janna looked over at Star and asked, "Are you actually reading?"

Star said, "Yeah, but not one of the books that I'm supposed to be reading. I'm reading what I want to read."

Janna replied, "Good idea." Janna started reading a gothic magazine. Star and Janna figured that they could ignore what they were supposed to read and get away with it, but they both got a detention.

After class was over Star walked over to Marco and said, "You won't believe what happened to me. I got a detention for ignoring my classwork."

Marco replied, "I've warned you to focus on your classwork dozens of times."

Star said, "I don't remember you ever saying that."

Marco replied, "No offense Star, but sometimes it seems like I say things and your ears are ignoring me." Star was distracted by her cellphone, so she didn't hear what Marco was saying.

Meanwhile, Toffee and Ludo arrived in the human world. They had a wrapped present for Star. Ludo said, "I don't get why we're giving our arch-enemy a present."

Toffee replied, "I explained the plan to you earlier. It seems like your simplistic brain didn't have the complexity to understand it."

Ludo whined, "You used too many overly nuanced words."

Toffee was embarrassed that he had to work with somebody as silly as Ludo. He explained, "We're giving Star a gift that will distract her long enough for you to get a chance to steal her wand." Ludo quickly put the gift in Star's locker.

A few hours later school was over. Star opened up her locker and saw a wrapped present. She was excited to see what gift she had gotten. She opened it up and saw that it wan iPod. She stared at it and said, "Wow, I've gotten the ultimate present. Well, I don't know what these things do, but I'm thrilled at the thought of finding out." Star sat down in the hallway and played with her an iPod. She was so careless about her wand that she accidentally kicked the backpack that the wand was in around the room. Ludo looked around and saw how distracted Star was by the iPod. He grabbed the wand out of her backpack and ran out of the school. Star didn't even know that Ludo was there and she had no idea that her wand was just taken away.

An hour later Marco was at home and was practicing his karate skills, but the phone rang. He sighed and picked up the phone. He said, "Hello?"

Principal Skeeves replied, "Marco, I'm having a problem with Star."

Marco asked, "What is it?"

Principal Skeeves said, "Well, it's closing time and she's still here. The students were supposed to leave an hour ago. Me and the staff kept trying to tell her to go, but she's distracted by her silly iPod."

Marco replied, "Star doesn't have an iPod."

Principal Skeeves said, "That's not true. You've got to get her out of here, so I can close up the school and go home."

Marco walked over to his parents and asked, "Can you guys give me a lift back to the school? I've got to get Star out of there?" Marco's dad and mom nodded.

Meanwhile, Ludo and Toffee went back to Ludo's lair. Ludo jumped around the room while saying, "I'm so proud of myself. I've got Star's wand."

Toffee stuck his hand and sternly said, "Hand the wand to me."

Ludo asked, "What the heck are you talking about?"

Toffee answered, "I have no interest in a partnership with you. I needed to get the wand away from Star, so that I can get rid of her and get rid of her biased family."

Ludo replied, "I semi expected this betrayal. That's why I'm going to keep the wand."

Toffee started chasing after Ludo. Toffee grabbed Ludo and punched him to the ground. He tried to grab the wand. Ludo was so desperate to make sure that Toffee didn't get the wand that he used a pair of dimensional scissors to open up a portal to the human world and send the wand back there. Ludo said, "I ruined your plan."

Toffee replied, "You've taught me a lesson: You're useless." He kicked Ludo across the room and went back to the drawing board.

Marco arrived at the school. He got out of his parents' car and walked inside. Star's wand fell on his head. Marco looked up and saw a dimensional portal closing up. He correctly guessed that someone had tried to steal Star's wand. He walked over to Star and saw that she was still playing with the iPad. He said, "Star, you need to get going."

Star replied, "I've just been spending a few minutes playing with my new gift."

Marco said, "It's been over an hour. The Principal asked me to get you out of here."

Star looked at the hallway clock and saw that it was past 4:30 p.m. She said, "Wowsers, I've more easily distracted than I thought I was."

Marco asked, "What's been going on? You seem so easily distracted."

Star sighed and said, "There's so many amazing things about Earth culture that I have a hard time paying the right amount of attention to things. I've been so absent minded that I've been ignoring the people who matter most to me, like you. I'm sorry." She hugged Marco.

Marco replied, "It's okay, but we better get going. I hope that you haven't forgotten the exit."

Star stuck her hand out and asked, "Can you walk me out? I don't remember which door I'm supposed to use."

Marco replied, "Sure." Star and Marco held hands while Marco helped walk Star out of the school.

Meanwhile, Toffee was in his new hideout and was staring at a drawing board of evil things. He said, "I'm going to get Star's wand and use her innocent magic to cause the most vile of revenge plans." He did an evil laugh.


	5. Star's Valentines Day Antics

Star Butterfly started hopping around the house. Marco Diaz saw her and asked, "What are you doing?"

Star said, "Sheesh Marco, you haven't learned what hopping is?"

Marco facepalmed and replied, "I know what hopping is."

Star started doing random jumps around the hallway while saying, "I can't go around and answer questions that you already know the answers to. I need to practice."

Marco asked, "What are you practicing?"

Star started crawling to the living room while saying, "Walking and running are becoming boring. I need more interesting ways of getting around."

Marco replied, "I don't think that's needed."

Star jumped up and hopped to Marco. She asked, "You know how you think karate is something that you need to do?"

Marco said, "Yeah."

Star replied, "Moving around in a creative way is important to me and karate is important to you. In other words, we both have eccentric hobbies and that's okay."

Marco responded, "Hold on there. Karate's a lot more normal of a hobby than moving around in weird ways."

Star said, "The less mainstream, the better. That's why I watch Studio Ghibli films instead of Disney films."

The next day Star entered the school hallway by doing a goofy dance. She got varied reactions from the other students including annoyance and amusement. While dancing around, Star bumped into Janna. Star said, "I'm sorry. I've been trying to move around in creative ways and it's led to me not being careful."

Janna replied, "The more creative, the better." Star and Janna high-fived each other.

Jackie skateboarded by Star and said, "That was quite the entrance."

Star replied, "Thanks Jackie. I should get a skateboard, so that I can skateboard around the house."

Star and the other students entered their classroom. Principal Skeeves made an announcement on the intercom. He said, "Attention students: They'll be a special Valentine's Day dance on February fourteenth." The Principal was a greedy money lover so he said, "Admission will be twenty dollars per person."

Janna whispered to Star, "Who will you be going with?"

Star nervously said, "I have no idea. I don't really have a boyfriend." Star looked over at Oskar and whispered, "He's pretty handsome, so I could ask him."

Janna replied, "Then ask him."

Star asked, "But what if he says no?"

Janna said, "Then I'll have something to tease you about."

Star replied, "Come on."

Janna said, "I was joking."

After class, Star walked over to Oskar's locker and said, "Hi."

Oskar replied, "Hi Star. What's up?"

Star nervously said, "I was wondering if you'd like to come with me to the Valentine's Day dance."

Oskar replied, "I'm sorry, but I have a concert that night."

Star breathed a sigh of relief and said, "At least you rejected me for a non-embarrassing reason."

Star walked over at Marco and said, "I failed at asking out Oskar, but it was a graceful loss."

Marco replied, "I might be making my own loss, because I'm going to ask out Jackie."

Star said, "Best of luck."

Marco walked over to Jackie's locker and asked, "How are you?"

Jackie answered, "Pretty good. What's going on?"

Marco nervously sweated while saying, "I have something to ask you, but it's hard to say."

Jackie replied, "Come on Marco. Be brave and word yourself as good as you can."

Marco said, "I was hoping that you'd agree to be my date at the Valentine's Day dance."

Jackie replied, "I'm afraid I can't and I'm assuming that you know the reason why."

Marco looked sad while saying, "It's probably because I'm a dork."

Jackie replied, "Not at all. It's because I know that I'm not the person that you really want to ask to the dance?"

Marco was confused, so he asked, "Who are you referring to?" Jackie tilted her head to Star. Marco said, "You're totally wrong about that. Star's just a friend."

Jackie replied, "No offense Marco, but I'm not buying it."

Star started walking back to her locker, but Tom suddenly appeared. Star nervously said, "Tom, what are you doing here?"

Tom had a smug smile on his face while saying, "I wanted to visit my favorite girl."

Janna walked by and said, "Thanks Tom."

Tom replied, "I wasn't about you, you weirdo."

Janna said, "The weirder, the better. That's my policy about life."

Star folded her arms and said, "Well Tom, I'm assuming that you have something on your mind."

Tom proudly replied, "Indeed I do. I have quite the brain. Speaking of that, you would be brilliant if you agreed to go with me to the Valentine's Day dance."

Star said, "I don't really think that I should do that."

Tom asked, "Why not?"

Star said, "You're not my type."

Tom replied, "Yeah right. You used to date me, so I'm the opposite of not being your type."

Star put her hand on Tom's shoulder and said, "Look, you're a cool guy, but you're kind of rude and you have anger problems."

Tom angrily replied, "I can't really disagree with those points." He calmed down and said, "However I've changed a lot and I believe that I've changed for the better. I really like you and I miss spending time with you."

Star said, "I appreciate that, but I've changed too and I believe it wouldn't be right for us to date."

Tom sighed and replied, "I understand. That Marco guy won over your heart."

Star raised her eyebrows and asked, "What? Marco and I are just friends."

Tom replied, "Yeah right. If you realize that Marco's not good enough for you, give me a call." Tom left.

Star walked over to Marco and asked, "Did you have any luck with Jackie?"

Marco answered, "I sure didn't. She believes in the absurd notion that you're the one I have the biggest crush on."

Star replied, "Tom believes in that absurd notion too. Why would they think such a thing?"

Marco responded, "Maybe we should get a third person's opinion."

Star grabbed Jackie and asked, "Can I ask you a random question?"

Jackie said, "I always love random questions."

Star asked, "You don't think Marco and I have a crush on each other, right?"

Jackie jokingly said, "I'm the only one that gets to crush Marco with pebbles."

Marco replied, "Hey."

Jackie said, "You two totally like each other."

Star stubbornly replied, "You don't."

Janna put her arms around Star and Marco and said, "I can prove that you guys like each other." She looked over at Star and asked, "Will you be my Valentine's Day date?"

Star said, "Probably not."

Jackie looked over at Marco and asked, "Will you be my Valentine's Day date?"

Marco answered, "No."

Jackie said, "Since I'm so irresistible, the only reason you'd reject me is because you like each other."

Star and Marco looked over at each other while feeling confused and embarrassed. Jackie said, "Ah, I've embarrassed my two best friends, so my mission has been fulfilled." She walked away.

Marco asked, "What should we do?"

Star thought about it and said, "Lets just go to the dance together. Since we live together, we'll both be getting a ride from your parents. We don't really need to have a date to the dance. We'll just play it by ear. If neither of us can find someone to dance with, maybe we'll dance together."

Marco replied, "Okay."

Meanwhile, Ludo was in his lair and was planning his next evil scheme. He said, "Valentine's Day is coming up, but the only thing that I want to be my Valentine is Star's wand. It'll be my most unromantic, but powerful Valentine yet." He did an evil laugh.

Four days later it was Valentine's Day. Star and Marco arrived at the Valentine's Day dance. Star was wearing a red dress and Marco was wearing a black tuxedo. Star tried to compliment Marco by saying, "You don't look too bad."

Marco replied, "You're not icky looking either."

Star and Marco walked into the dance room. Star started sipping on soda. Tom walked up to her and stuck his hand out. He asked, "May I have this dance?"

Star jokingly said, "Sure." She put her soda cup in Tom's hand and said, "Go ahead and dance with it."

Tom angrily threw the cup on the dance floor and said, "I'm trying to be charming."

Star replied, "You kind of are, but I'm not interested in you anymore."

Tom said, "It seems like Marco's giving me a lot of competition."

Star replied, "I'm not dating Marco. Everybody seems to be telling me who I like instead of letting me say who I like."

Tom said, "Star, you are one of the top twenty most beautiful girls that I've ever seen."

Star replied, "You just proved why you're wrong for me. If you want to impress someone, you call them the best at something. You can't charm your crush by saying she's one of the twenty prettiest girls that you've ever seen."

Tom responded, "But you told me to be honest."

Star said, "If you think there are girls more pretty than me, then ask them. I won't get jealous."

Tom replied, "Okay then."

Marco walked over to Jackie and asked, "Would you reconsider my offer to dance with me?"

Jackie said, "I would, but you would have to reconsider your feelings for Star."

Marco asked, "Why does everybody think that Star and I have a crush on each other?"

Jackie replied, "Let me ask you a question: If you could go skateboarding with me or go do something goofy and fun with Star, which would you pick?"

Marco thought about it and realized that there's nobody he has better times with than Star. He said, "I would pick Star."

Jackie replied, "You've proven my point. You have a butterfly princess to ask out. Go ahead."

Marco responded, "Thanks Jackie."

Marco walked over to Star. He stuck his hand out and asked, "May I have this dance?"

Star raised her eyebrows and asked, "Are you serious?"

Marco answered, "I'm serious about liking you."

Star smiled and said, "Then let's start dancing." Star grabbed Marco's hand and the two of them started dancing. However, Star started doing her chaotic dance moves. She accidentally slipped on the soda cup. She got up and kept doing weird dance moves. She accidentally knocked a bunch of stuff to the ground.

Marco nervously said, "Star, you're out of control."

Star sighed and replied, "You're right. I'm not the type of person that you should be dancing with."

Marco responded, "Actually you are. You're one of the most unique people that I've ever met and that's what I love about you. My life became so much more magical and fun, thanks to you." Star hugged Marco and the two of them continued dancing.

Ludo arrived and said, "It's time for me to get the ultimate Valentine's Day gift: Star's wand." He tried to run after Star and get the wand. However, Star's chaotic dance moves accidentally knocked him across the room. He fell into Janna's arms.

Janna said, "What an awesomely weird entrance. Let's dance."

Ludo asked, "What are you talking about? I have no interest in dancing with you. I want Star's wand." Janna ignored Ludo's whining and started dancing with him. Ludo rolled his eyes.

Star and Marco danced for twenty minutes. Marco said, "I'm surprised that we danced that long."

Star replied, "I'm surprised that you were able to keep up with my chaotic dance moves."

Marco said, "Star being with you leads to a lot of chaos, but it's also led to the most fun times of my life."

Star replied, "It's been the most fun times of my life." She nudged Marco and asked, "Are you sure that you don't mind the chaos?"

Marco said, "I love the chaos as much as I love you." Marco paused and realized that he said that he loved Star.

Star replied, "I love you too." Star and Marco looked at each other. They realized that their friends were right. They did have a crush on each other. Star was thankful to Marco for making her realize her true feelings for him, so she walked closer to him and kissed him. Marco was surprised, but in a good way. He kissed her back. Star and Marco held hands with each other while heading home. It was the best Valentine's Day that they had ever had and they looked forward to their new life together.


End file.
